


chocolate

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Series: five sentence ficlets [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: yanchen knew how to play the game; zhengting knew how to win it.





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** zhengchen  & chocolate, by [@julxli](https://twitter.com/julxli?s=09) on twitter

**( Zhengting / Yanchen )**  
  
Yanchen knew how to play this game; put a chocolate stick between your lips, wedged between teeth, and ask for a kiss.  
  
So he tapped Zhengting on the shoulder and waggled his eyebrows at him, wriggling the chocolate stick around, causing it to flick left to right, right to left.  
  
Zhengting rolled his eyes at him fondly but complied, leaning in close; biting the tip of the stick, deliberately slow and without breaking eye contact, making Yanchen gulp at the intensity of the stare.  
  
His expression changed to shock when the stick was ripped out of his mouth, with instead a pair of lips placing themselves against his, feeling soft and tasting sweet.  
  
Zhengting pulled away with a smirk, taking another bite at the chocolate as he winked at Yanchen and his dazed expression; his boyfriend may know how to play, but Zhengting knew how to win.  


**Author's Note:**

> drop me a prompt on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ninespercentage?s=09) or [tumblr](https://ninespercentage.tumblr.com) if you want one too!


End file.
